


【Gradence】他是一个圣徒

by Ronan_0259



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronan_0259/pseuds/Ronan_0259
Relationships: Credence Barebone/Percival Graves | Gellert Grindelwald





	【Gradence】他是一个圣徒

你第一次看到他的时候，他坐在角落的高脚凳上，安静又沉默。灰色长厅的光线不曾光顾他，灰尘只在有光照的地方落下。苍白的脚踝未能被过短的裤子覆盖，不太明显的伤痕从小腿绵延进衣物遮盖的地方。

你是被手下的女职员叫来的。踪丝告诉你她在麻瓜面前过分冲动的使用了魔法。总统夫人也在，那个有着埃及血统的女人十分嘲讽地看了你一眼，这让你大为恼火。在那间麻瓜的房子里，你告诉她她被解雇了，但同时从未停止工作的理性告诉你，总有什么不对的地方。

踪丝在MACUSA的投影显示在场的有三个麻瓜，可你看到那个穿着白色睡裙的东欧女孩，她是第四个人。那个女孩闪着懵懂光泽的淡金头发和蹦蹦跳跳的天真让你想到了另一个AD，她是与你分道扬镳的男友的妹妹。你知道了，你知道她是又一个默语者。

女孩的养母把她保护的过分完好，她像一个坐在玩具屋里的布娃娃，你无法接近。那天在附近的废墟，你踩着断裂的钢筋走进砖石里，你看到了隔着一条街的他，眼神蜷缩在帽檐和大衣领子间的缝隙里，手足无措。

你知道他是那女孩的哥哥，那个疯狂的麻瓜女人又一个养子。你知道他的一切——他小心翼翼隐藏在磨损的毛呢袖口下的伤痕，他在不合身西装下的驼背，他在夜晚也未曾暖和起来的脚趾。你看到他和那天一样的安静与沉默，还有和脚踝一样苍白泛青的脖颈。

他记得你。只有巫师才能抵抗针对麻瓜的一忘皆空。你讨厌他的怯懦和颤抖，讨厌他每一句尾音间粘连的啜泣声。讨厌他躲闪的眼神。讨厌他。

你拉着他走进暗巷，没有一个人注意的地方。那里，横空扯过的电线和冷色调大理石砖建筑覆盖在没有完全撕掉的广告纸下。

他的驼背靠着湿黄色的墙壁，喉结滚动。你拉过他的手，看到他指甲里发黑的血渍。你喜欢血，喜欢他指尖过分冰冷的温度，可你愈合了他掌心的伤口，用魔法。

那不是第一次。

之后你发现他总是徘徊在纽约的街道上。在你出现和会出现的地方。在寒风里。在阴霾的天空下。在让人遗忘忧伤与恐惧的雨水中。你知道他在找你，不那么明显的，悄悄的，期盼你出现，期盼你再一次愈合他掌心的伤口。

你隐藏在人群里，你看着他。你告诉他你要找到那个默语者，告诉他在此之后会教他魔法，让他融入巫师的世界。你承诺，可你没有想过如何实现。你没有想过会去实现。你知道他是懦弱的朽木，不堪教导，是垃圾，是废物。你闻到了他身上没有阳光的苍白气息，带着发霉木头的味道，和寒冷的铁锈味。

他带来你想要的信息，然后再也没有消息。你在一次次暗巷中的会面聆听他的沉默。你不耐烦，想要用比钻心剜骨还要疼痛的咒语惩罚他，看着他翻滚在地上，旧大衣沾满尘土和雨后的湿泥，发丝散乱，过分黑白分明的暗色眼睛溢满泪水。

你依然没有。

你在又一次夜幕降临时抚摸他脊背上凸起的疤痕，断断续续的血痂，和凹陷的脊柱线。他的身体紧绷，紧张地颤抖。他拒绝你的借口不过是养母的冷漠的怒火和他腰间那根磨损的皮带。而你的回答是解开皮带的手，你用手指勾开了布满划痕的金属扣。他又一次沉默了。就像你又一次的隐忍怒火。

你没有吻他。从来没有。哪怕一次。你知道你带给他的一切他都将承受，你知道他不肯松手。你把敷衍的感情渡给他，他握在手心里，蜷缩着。

你知道他的晚归意味着什么。可你装作不知道。你知道他装作你不知道。报业大亨的儿子死了，你知道凶手是谁。是默语者。你的迫切和逼迫，他越发的沉默和隐瞒。你知道他想保护自己的妹妹。那个眼睛分的很开的女孩子，头发是柔软的浅色。

在灰云下的小巷里，你又一次试图引诱他。你听着他断断续续地喊你先生，带着你要求他保持的礼貌性距离。你的指尖擦过他的手掌，这一次他没有试图把手缩回去。你解下死亡圣器的项链给他，草率地将他标记为你的圣徒。他的眼睛抬起，从眉骨下方的阴影中总算不那么畏缩的看着你，看着你本应该是矢车菊蓝色的眼睛。

之后同样的废墟成为了他曾经的住所。你知道这是默语者。你在天井下的一楼地砖上看到了那个愚蠢的女人，头骨碎了一半，脸部皲裂。在混凝土和钢筋木板支撑起的角落里，你看到转动的素银标识，三角的外形。你找到他，旧大衣沾满尘土和雨后的湿泥，发丝散乱，过分黑白分明的暗色眼睛溢满泪水。

你看到他的旧皮带在离那女人不远的地方，那个带着划痕的金属扣是你经常用指尖挑开的地方。你套他的话，想着如果这一次他可以说出一句完整的实话。

这次他没有。他寻求你的安慰，将瘦削的脸颊靠近你的手掌。你忍着满心的不耐烦抚摸了他，可他渴求更多。你无法忍住自己几乎溢于言表的愤怒情绪，用你一直想用在他身上的恶毒词句惩罚了他。他惊慌起来，你习惯于惊慌的他，习惯于恳求你原谅的他。

这次你没有。你在阁楼的墙角找到那个女孩，她像她的哥哥一样，如同受伤的小动物一样瑟缩着，不肯接受你怜惜的触碰。你身后的墙崩塌。一道。又一道。在蒸腾起又落下的灰尘里，你看到他。站在钢筋和砖石的废墟里，安静又沉默，不曾受到光线的垂怜。

他才是默语者。你该知道的。你懊悔自己的大意，却未曾懊悔自己对他的嘲讽和背叛。不，你未曾背叛他，正如你未曾真正靠近他一样，从未有过怜惜。

在地铁站的轨道上，他无处躲藏。一路裹挟着呜咽的绝望，他的力量毁掉了半座纽约城。你温言相劝，你告诉他你后悔了，告诉他自己想要道歉，但他识破了你的又一次谎言。他习惯于你抚摸的躯体蜷缩在铁轨的一侧，从来只在眼眶打转的眼泪一滴滴落下，落进黑色落灰的旧大衣里。没有留下痕迹。

你没见过他哭。你无数次见过他哽咽，见过他因畏惧瑟缩在墙角，让墙壁支撑自己软弱无力的脊柱。当你的手指划过他分明的肋骨时，你看见过他眼睛里未曾掉落的水光。你知道他想说什么，但你没有赐予他祈求的仁慈。

这是你最后一次看见他。

你看着他在死咒中湮灭，哭声破了音。残留的黑色魔力总算化成柳絮一样的实体，安静又沉默的从半空掉落。恍然间想起这可能是他的脊背与手掌留下那些伤痕时的模样。你恼怒于总统夫人的强硬打断了你的计划，也许有些恼怒于他的死亡。

你是格林德沃，你是黑魔王。你的铁骑即将征服欧洲，你的军队战无不胜。你矢车菊蓝色的眼睛和雅利安人的标志性金发。你没有注意到留在砖石和铁轨上的素银项链，那是你送给他的。

因为他不是你的圣徒。


End file.
